High School is a Carnival: A Sav and Anya story
by KaileeLovesKPop
Summary: post broken promises Senior year is here for Sav and Anya. But Remember High School is a Carnival. What will happen to Sav and Anya will they be able to make it or will it be over like Sav said FOREVER Edited
1. Chapter 1: Lies

Chapter 1: Lies

Anya's point of view

Hi, My name is Anya Macpherson. I go to Degrassi Community School. I originally went to Lakehurst High School but it burnt down so now I'm here. I'm Seventeen years old and a senior here at Degrassi. I wouldn't really call myself ugly but I'm not one of those drop dead gorgeous girls all the guys are falling for. Someday i want to become a photographer. If I were to give any advice to new students at Degrassi it would be DO NOT DATE! It is not worth it. The reason i say this is because i dated from grade ten till now and it wasn't worth it at all. It was honestly just a waste of my time. My resolution for this year will be to focus more on school work then on a guy. This Year things WILL be different!

Day 1/Senior Year/2010

I put down my pencil when I am finished with my English 12 assignment. It was nothing to horrible. Just a small "Journal Entry" about my plans for this year. I meant all of it. Yeah sure i missed his smile, his laugh, and even the frustrated looks he would give me when we fought. But I lied and so did he. Hell i should have been the one breaking up with him, but i guess there is a difference between us. That not even i noticed last year before the break up.  
The bell rang making me jump. I stumbled out of the classroom door in shock. I guess i was lost in my own thoughts for longer then i expected. Suddenly as i was stumbling through the door i ram face first into someone. Sending my books flying out of my hands and dropping all over the hallway floor with a thud. I glance up to see who i was dealing with. Oh god it was him. Sav Bhandari my ex-boyfriend and the guy i was hopelessly in love with.

His dark eyes bore into mine leaving me breathless. His hair usually long and scene was now cropped short with a small spike in the front. I couldn't deny it he looked amazing. Yet again summer worked its magic making his skin darker then it already was. I couldn't help but examine his whole body top to bottom. With my still lobster skin from my day at the beach i couldn't help but feel beneath him. He looked gorgeous from being in the sun all summer. I just looked freshly baked.

"Anya", he stated "Oh I'm so sorry i didn't mean to um yeah bump into you. I'll be su.."  
He began to laugh interrupting me. "Typically you. Always talking WAY to much when you are nervous" He said in front of everyone. Now i was embarrassed.  
Beyond embarrassed i was pissed off. When did he become such a ass. I questioned in my head. I pulled a Holly J. I rolled my eyes, brushed past him and walked to my next class. Unfortunately for me he was in my next class so he caught up with me quickly.  
"Anya, wait up are you mad at me?" he questioned "What do you think." I shot back. If words could kill Sav Bhandari would be dead right about now.  
"Why, what did I do this time. At least I'm talking to you", He said appalled as though he had no idea why i was mad at him.  
"At least you're talking to me" I screamed back my voice echoed through the hallway and people around were starting to stare so i lowered my voice to a soft hiss. "Sav Bhandari you embarrassed the crap out of me and made me look stupid."  
`"Hold on just a second." he began. "you did that all by yourself. Staring at me like a lost puppy. So don't go blaming other people for your mistakes"  
And with that he walked into the classroom. I followed suit and sat in a seat closest to the window and as far away from him as possible. I could feel his eyes watching me as I took a seat. Sure things had become pretty messed up that year but he's never been that cruel to me.  
Halfway through Mr. Blakemores lecture about the importance of Calculus and how we used it in everyday life Leia past me a note. I looked at her and asked her if it was from her. She shook her head no and gestured towards Sav.  
I turned my gaze towards him. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I turned my attention toward s the note. I wondered weather or not I should rip it up. I chose not to. Hey I'm not as cruel as him what could I say. I began to open it looking around making sure Mr. Blakemore wasn't paying any attention. He wasn't he was still going on about calculus. I actually caught a couple people sleeping. I caught my chance and open the note. Inside it read:

_Anya, _

_If your reading this i guess you decided to show mercy. I'm so sorry for what I said before we came in. I was just angry that you actually thought i would embarrass you on purpose. Trust me it was nothing like that. I want to talk to you about everything that happened last spring. I know that you have the same lunch hour as me because this is the split class that has B lunch. If you are willing to talk meet in the Botanical Gardens for lunch. Remember Seniors are allowed to leave for lunch. That is so awesome!  
Sav _

I folded the note up and couldn't help but smile. What can I say the guy had a way of working his magic. I looked over at him with a stern face and nodded yes. I wanted to believe him but i couldn't get my hopes up. He said he wanted to talk not that he wanted to get back together. Mr. Blakemore dismissed us for lunch. And despite the pleads from Holly J. and Leia I went to the Botanical Gardens to meet Sav. At first glance I didn't see him but as i stepped into the garden a little further, I saw him seating on one of the benches. He looked up as on cue and smiled. It wasn't one of those happy smiles I liked so much but one filled with relief. He was revealed to see me . "Hey"  
He patted the seat beside him. Motioning me to sit down, so I did. I wanted to begin this one.

"Sav, I'm so sorry about everything. I don't ever want to lie to you again. It's just with the whole Fara thing I guess I didn't know what to do." As I spoke tears began to well up in my eyes, making my vision blurry.

I tried to pull myself together sniffling slightly. I looked down, giving up on my explanation.

I felt defeated. The only other words that could come out of my mouth were "I'm sorry"

"Anya." he started; " I forgive you. It's just I don't know if we can really be honest with each other thats all. I mean really all last year was based on nothing but lies."

He was right I thought that last year was amazing; but all we did was lie to on another. And that really weakened our relationship. A relationship without trust is really not a relationship at all. Now we stood at a crossroads. Could we really be together and be honest with one another

Sav's POV

I stare at those big green eyes of hers. Can we really start over?... Again? After all the secrets and lies. Can we really make this work?

All those questions coursed through my brain. I was actually starting to get a headache from the thousands of thoughts. I really wanted to be with her. Believe me I did, but trusting her and her trusting me would be difficult. I hadn't really decided what I wanted, but at that moment I wanted to kiss her. Hoping maybe in some weird way it would help me decide what I wanted.

I leaned in close to her. Her eyes boring into mine, telling me she wanted to kiss me too. I leaned in even closer, now are lips only inches away from one another. Then she made the final lean and our lips met. Moving in sync with one another.

She put her hand on my cheek, telling me not to stop. I placed my hand on the small of her back, bring her closer to me if that were even possible. I could taste the strawberry lip gloss on her lips, smell the perfume that she was wearing. It was "Pink Ice." The only reason I know what it is called because I was the one that got it for her, on her birthday in May.

Finally our lips parted and I moved away from her slightly. I could see it in her eyes, she didn't want it to end. Secretly neither did I. I stood up and she grabbed my hand giving me a small kiss and then smiled. She didn't even realize how much I wanted to be with her. I wanted to hold her and kiss her and touch her no matter the cost. But I knew the cost. I would have to tell my parents. And if told them they would make it impossible for us to be together.

See my Family is Muslim and they believe in arranged marriages. They want me to be with someone who is Indian and Muslim witch Anya is neither. So I'm really not allowed to date. My parents think that there is no point in dating if we have no future. But I wanted a future with Anya. I wanted to marry her. If I did my parents would probably hate me, but I wanted her. But I had a plan.

"Anya." I pleaded. Still standing looking down at her. "I want to be with you you know I do. It's just I want to be completely honest with the ones I love and if I'm with you now then we **will **have to sneak around. But when I turn eighteen, An, I can do what I want and we can be together. Only a couple of months to go. For now though I can't be with you."

Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she understood. She nodded and smiled wiping her eyes with her hand.

"Sav, I get what you're saying. It's mature and honest. Thanks for the explanation and I hope we can be friends until then. I love you." She said in one breath.

Oh crap she had to use the "L" word on me, seriously! She knew I had to say it back. It wasn't like I would deny I loved her.

" I love you to Anya" and with that I walked away.

It hurt knowing that I couldn't be with her for a couple of months, but I had to do this. When I turned eighteen I'd be able to be with her. And my parents would have no say in it. That was the plan. All I have to do is wait till I'm eighteen and It will all be okay. To bad things never go as expected.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

Chapter 2: Suprises

Anya's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning with a rough shake to my shoulders. Dazed and extreamly confused my eyes shot open. In my hazy state all i could see were two familiar blurs. As my eye sight improved i realized it was my mom and my little sister Lizzie who were standing above nothing of it I pulled the covers tightly over my head to block out them and the sunlight. I had a dream about Sav last night. Actually it was about Sav and Farrah. It started with them at the park close to sav's house.

_Sav and Farrah sat on a bench holding hands. Watching there beautiful full Indian children play on the playground. I walked towards Sav with a child no older then five at my side clasping my hand tightly. The little girl had black curly hair and a dark complection. As she turned towards me I realized she had my i eyes. She was mine. Mine and Sav's. I staired in awe at her for a second , but she tugged on my hand making me follow her. We stopped and stood infront of Sav and Farrah. Farrah look at me and the little girl with disgust written on her face. Which wasn't anything to unexpected. Sav looked angry to though which did suprise me. If this really was his child too, why would he be angry?_

_"Anya, I'm only suppose to have her every other weekend. It's court ordered," with a stern look on his face._

_"Sav, She's your daughter she wants to see you." I replied pleadingly._

_"She is only my responsability everyother weekend i'll see her then" he said as he grabbed Farrah's hand and got up to there children._

_"Sav as much as you don't want your perfect family disturbed it's going to be. She is your daughter and she would like to spend some time with you" I yelled towards him_

_The small girl let go of my hand and ran towards Sav. I didn't think I knew her name until it came fumbling out of my mouth, "Allisa"_

_She tugged on Sav's T-shirt and he turned towards her. She smiled a toothless grin as she pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her coat pocket. Then I walked up to her curious of what exactly it was._

_"Daddy, I made you something," her smile grew further then i thought even possiable as she tried to hand it to him_

_"Sav, we have to go your parents are waiting for us", Farrah said with her children in her arms._

_Sav turned and walked away without another word to Allisa or me. We were forgotten like garbage on the sidewalk. Allisa began to cry hystarically, as Sav reached the car not even saying goodbye. "It's ok, baby", I stated wrapping my arms protectively around her,"You can give it to him on Friday." I smiled down at her hiding my own insecureities. _

_I tok the paper out of her hands and unfolded it. At first I thought it was just a picture of Sav and farrah and her but then realized the women in the picture was me. Tears rolled down my face and i put my hand over my mouth. I needed to be strong. For her. _

_"It's a picture of of me, you and, daddy," she said sniffiling slightly, "when we are a family again."_

Suddenly I realized where all this had came from. It wasn't something that just popped into my head it was one of my own memories of my father. The man walking away wasn't actually Sav. It was my Father. And my roll wasn't actually me I was my mother. And Allisa was me. It's hard to believe that since that day I haven't seen him. It's been 13 years.

I snapped out of my thought about my dream when my sister violently shook me awake again. I toss the covers off myself and sat up scanning the room. I realized it was just me and my sister now. My mom must have given up. It is a saturday. I glance over to my clock sitting on my nightstand. 7:30 A.M.!

"What do you want," I asked with frustration flowing through every word.

"Someone is here for you." She said, "Mom wants you to come downstairs."

As i walked downstairs i couldn't help but notice a nauseous felling in the pit of my stomach. I thought more about the dream and how it was my last memory of my dad. His name is John Macpherson . The only reason i have his last name is because he promised my mom he would stay with her after i was born. He lied. He ended up going to law school and met my "stepmom" Kelly Grayson. She didn't like me or my mother tryed her est to keep us as far away from her and my father. After the twins were born things got worse . The day at the park was all my mom could take. She went down to the court house and cut off visitation unless he asked. He never has.

I stumbled into the dining room in Sav's old football Jersey and leggings. **[A/n AWWWW he gave her his jersey.. his sweaty jersey lol. and she wears it. XD!] **The nauseous felling came back as I reached the kitchen. Once I walked into the kitchen i realized why. Standing no more then 5'9 with dark brown hair and a farmers tan was John Macpherson in the flesh.

A rage i didn't even know existed flared through me like i fire that suddenly was lit. What the hell dows he think he's doing here? I questioned in my head. He stood there stairring at me. It made me nervious. I felt like a lab expeiment. I turned towards my mom, giving her a look that pretty much said "what the hell is he doing here"

"Wow! You look just like your mother," my father stated obnoxiously."I've missed you."

"You haven't been in my life for thirteen years. Not very much to miss." my words came out more like a hiss a snake would give dangerous and venomous. Then I walked over to the fridge grabbing the milk to make some cereal.

A couple of hours pasted and I realized he wasn't leaving. He sat at the dining room table with me and my mom. The only time any of us spoke was when Lizzie came downstairs to ask if she could go next door to play with her friend Madison. The tension thickened when Lizzie left. Finally I grew tired of the silence and gave up on making him leave.

"Do you want to see some pictures of all the years you missed," I asked clearly hating even talking to the guy.

"Sure thanks Naya," I felt like i was a child again having him call me that.

"Don't call me that," I through back. I secretly liked being called that but he didn't have to know that.

Together we scowered through my K-11 pictures. I was actually starting to warm up to him. We laughed at my first grade picture me and my toothless grin. I pulled out my high school pictures when a small stack of pictures fell out from between two albums. My father picked them up and began looking through them. His face was full of disgust.

"Who the hell is this guy." he asked turning the picture around revealing the picture of sav and I kissing.

"That..That's my ex boyfriend. Why?" I questioned

"Because look at him. He's one of those Arab guys." he said with a stern face and disgust in everyword.

"He's Indian. And so what if he is Arabian it shouldn't matter." I said defensively. What the heck. I don't remember my father being like this.

"I don't want you ever dating that guy again or anyone **like** him for that matter." he stated.

"Oh so now you want to be my dad. Well guess what you gave up that title a long time ago. John!" and with that I went to the livingroom. By lunch time he dug through our fridge looking for food. After our blow out we didn't say anything to eachother or to my mother. My poor mother.

After eating a fried boloni sandwitch i sat back down on the coach watching aimless t.v. I waited for "I Love Lucy" to come on . When it was on my father tried to say something to me but i shhed him. I hadn't that episode yet.

After the episode was over I turned to John. He looked so differant from the last time we seen eachother. Thirteen years ago this man was a stud with a nice clean cut shave and nice tamed dark brown hair. Now he had a scruffy mustace and a beer belly.

"What happen to Kelly"? I asked

"Naya we have been divorced for ten years. Haven't you gotten any of my letters," he asked confusion written on his face. Probably mirroring mine.

"I...I...Uhhh... MOM!" I called her into the room not knowing what to do. She would clear things up. She always does

"yes" she said as she came in.

"What does he mean he wrote me letters. If he did where are they mom." I questioned..

She looked at me with pleading eyes. At first I couldn't understand but then it all came together. It was like one of those light bulbs you see in a cartoon. She kept the letters, but why?

"Give me my letters," I demanded.

"Anya baby you don't understand. It was just. I ... Anya!'

I ran up to my room not knowing what else to do I grabbed my car and a jacket and walked back downstairs. I wanted to just walk out the door, but she had something that belonged to me.

As i walked into the livingroom my mother and father were yelling back and fouth to eachother. I guess my dad was upset i didn't get his letters. My whole life i was pretty much told to hate the guy because he "abandoned" us. But he really didn't at all he tried to stay in my life but she didn't let him. Why?

"Give me my letters," I stated. Interupting the entire arguement they were having. My mother walked away into her bedroom. She came back with a stack of twenty or thirty cards and letters. They were held together by a rubberband. Then she handed them to me. I felt them in my hands and looked down at them. The first one on the pile was a princess one. It said Happy 6th Birthday on the front of it.

I had to get out of there I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to lose it. I tried not to think of my anger as I walked out the door. I slammed it behind me feeling the vibration on the handle. Of course by my luck no doubt the wind and rain picked up. I threw on my hood doing my best to stay dry as i jogged down to Lucy.

Lucy is the name of my red 1998 Toyota Camry. The story behind that is I got my car for my seventeenth birthday. Sav pulled up in it handing me the complete first season of "I love lucy"...[Favorite black and white show!XD]. My mom and him had it all planned out for me to think it was his car that he got but he blew it. He yelled out the window driving up my driveway. "Happy Birthday" He was actually talking about the DVDs but I thought he meant the car. So he insisted i call my car Lucy. After awhile I just kind of gave up on calling it anything else.

I stated lucy up. Letting it warm up and also letting my self warm up. After about five mintues of drying off and heating up I put the car in revearse and backed out of my driveway. I drove down the road about a mile before tears began to run down my face. Once my vision became to blurry for me to see I pulled over to the side of the road. As I did my crying broke into hysterical sobs.

My mom was my protecter. The only person i could really count on. Why would she keep my father out of my life? If she was so keen on keeping him away why did she let him come today? All the protection I felt from my mother had vanished.

When my vision became clear again i pull out onto the open road. I know my destination now though. I drove towards the only person I could really trust at this point. Sav Bhandari...

**I hope you liked it!**

**PLZ REVIEW!  
Anya's Dad is a raciest jerkface! who agrees with me ppl lol **

**sooo much more to come I'm going to actually edit this and repost it sometime very very soon like today soon and it will have Sav's point of view sooooo just be patient with me and my stupid kidney infection.. **


	3. Chapter 3: Love

Chapter 3: Love

Sav's Pov

Finally my parents pulled out of the driveway. They would be gone for a week. A ENTIRE week! A small trip to India to visit family on my mom's side that me and my sister haven't met. Alli and I had to stay home for school. Which neither of us we to hesitatant about. I mean come on a week without parents or rules. It's **paradise! **

As soon as the truck was out of sight a mischevious grin creeped onto my face. I ran to the stereo and put in my "The Dead Hand" Cd. I turned on the song Paisely Jacket on and cranked up the volume. I began jumping up and down playing air guitar as sort of a victory dance. I sung along knowing every word. They were finally gone for a entire week! Alli came down the stairs covering her ears. Apparently she didn't have appreciation for my selection of music. I didn't care I just continued to jump around.

"You are such a dork. I will never claim you as my brother again," She yelled over the music. "I'm leaving I'll be back around ten. I'm going to Claire's."

She was already taking advantage that our parents were gone. I let her go though. Hell if I had anywhere to go I would be gone too. Man, did i miss my friends. After a couple more songs i plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. It was around seven when i finally gave up on T.V and began to dose off out of bordom. My eyes became heavy and finally shut. Then quickly flew open again when i heard a knock on the door. I got off the couch dazed as i answered the door.

A drenched Anya stood in front of me. She looked upset so I quickly motioned her in. What did she think i was going to let her stand outside and get sick. She stood inside the doorway looking around shivering. I could already tell what she was thinking so I answered the question for her.

"My parents aren't home. They just left for India like a hour ago. They won't be back for a week." I reasured her. " I'll be right back."

I went upstairs to her some dry clothes. I walked into my room grabbing a random t-shirt and a blanket. I looked for some sweats with no luck. I really didn't want to but I walked across the hall to my sister bedroom. I flipped on the light and was thankful to see that as expected she didn't put her clothes away. They layed on her bed neatly right where mom left them. Right on the top were a pair of strechy black legging identical to the ones Anya was wearing.

I walked downstairs to where Anya was standing. A smile crept up my lips as I seen the sight of her. She stood there with her jacket off reveling my football jersey. She tied it in the back where it wasn't as oversized on her and it hugged her curves. Despite the fact that she was drenched and her eyes were puffy from crying she looked good... Sexy. Everything she always was to me. Suddenly I realized that it didn't matter what she wore or what apperance was. She was beautiful to me. She was the love of my life.

Anya's Pov

I glanced over at Sav. Who was now stairing at me with a smile on his face. Obviously finding my apperence funny. I felt selfconsious. Then I looked down at the clothes and blanket in his hand. He wanted me to stay for awhile. I began to smile remembering why I came here in the first place. To forget about what happen today with my parents.

"Ummmm are those for me?" I questioned.

"Oh.. Uh.. yea." he said placing the clothes in my hands. "The bathroom is down the hall to the right." He motioned upstairs

After I got dressed in the clothes i folded mine up and walked downstairs with them in my hand. He grabbed them as soon as I walked down as if on cue. I looked at him with confusion written on my face.

"Im going to put these in the dryer for you" He explained.

When he walked away I wondered into the livingroom and sat down on the leather couch. Sav came back in with his acoustic guitar in his hands. He smiled at me and sat down next to me. He began to play and i recognized the song. It was "Thunder By Boys Like Girls." As he began to sing I remembered how much I missed him singing to me. The words came fludding out of his mouth and as he got more and more into the song he kept his eyes directly on me. He was singing the song to me

"Strike me now with lightning. Let me feel you in my veins. I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain. Whoa."

**RATED M MOMENT! I GIVE MOST OF THE CREDIT OF THIS TO MY BEST FRIEND THANK YOU WITHOUT YOU THIS WOULD BE AWFUL!**

He stopped there and kept looking into my eyes. At that point I knew that we loved eachother. There was no denying that. But he won't tell his parents. I grabbed his guitar pick trying to lighten up the mood. I grinned at him childishly.

Sav returned the mischievous grin, making my stomach clench in response. He scooted closer to me, looking directly at my lips with want flaing in those chocolate brown eyes. I took in a sharp breath, my own want making itself known in various places. My heart sped up then and Sav's hand brushed my cheek, sending bolts of electricity shooting down my neck and spine. He curled his hand around the back of my neck and slowly brought my face towards his. I bit my lip as desire slowly burned my patience up. All this had barely started, and I was already getting impatience? What was wrong with me?

Just as I let out a jagged breath, mine and Sav's lips touched, causing a explosive reaction to take place inside of me. Before I could realize what i had done , I smacked the guitar out of Sav's hands and literally jumped on him, making him slam against the couch. A grunt had barely escapeda shocked Sav's lips before i reclaimed his lips with mine. Not long after I had kissed him (or he recovered from shock), I felt his teeth under my lips. I quickly pushed my face away from his in shock. My eyes narrowed he was smiling.!

"Eager are we?" Sav asked with a smirk on his face. I held back a fierce urge to stick my toungue out at him, and settled with a aggitated scowl.

"Shut up." I muttered as I grabbed his face and smashed my face against his.

"Umm hold on." he said slipping out from underneath me. He ran upstairs and I sat on the couch confused he came back downstairs with a condom in his hand.

Sav let me keep my dominence on and set the condom on the coffee table. Serious now, Sav slipped his hands underneath my shirt, lifting it up. Soon after, his shirt joined mine on the floor. He hesitated briefly, eyeing my bra, before he slowly undid the back. Sav hesitated again before he watched the bra fall to the floor, forgotten. I shifted on his lap, bringing his attention back to me. His gaze lingered on mine for a split second before it slid down to my breasts. He didn't do anything for the longest time- just stared. Heat flooded that area then, and the more time that passed with each passing second it seem it increasegly became more unbearable.

After what seemed like eternity of waiting for a response, Sav finally lowered his head, kissing my collarbone and inching down. When his lips reached their destination, he kissed, nippped, and sucked all around the area, teasing. I leaned into him, arching my back and allowing a soft moan to escape from my lips. Then sav nipped the peak of my breast and i gripped his shoulders hard, biting my lip as the electricity from the nip shot through me like lightning.

All I heard from him was a chuckle, and a second later, I was being slammed onto the couch, I gasped, momentarialy out of breath. A second later Sav's lips skimmed my thigh and I froze. No way. He was not about to... My thought was abruptly cut off when i felt his hand tugging at my leggings and panties. He slid them down my legs slowly, stairing me down with a smoldering hot, needy look in his eyes. That made me shiver.

Sav leaned forward then, his eyes penatrating mine. He hesitated, then lowered himself even more. I looked up at the ceiling then, not wanting to see what was going on, I gasped loudly and my eyes widened when Sav's mouth closed around me. I arched my back probably about a billion times before Sav finally pressed down hard on my stomach with his hand. The I resorted to gasping desperatly.

Just as soon as it started it wa over or that part was at least. He started kissing up my torso and soon enough, He was reclaiming my lips again. I quickly turned my head to the side, serveing Sav's kiss, He froze. I tried to reasure Him with a smile but it turned out to be more of a nervious smile. he relaxed the tinisest bit. Maybe?

I reached down between us, grabbing his pant button and unbuttoned it. I was about to unzip the zipper, but he gently pushed my hands away, allowing himself to do it. I looked up at his face and waited. Wow, i couldn't believe how much I really loved him. With a sigh ending in a grunt he found my entrance amd took the first big plunge inside. I sucked in a big breath and threw my head to the side, letting out a breathy moan. He put his hands on wither side of my face supporting his weight, and began a rhythmic thrusting. I could feel the tension building up inside of me, and all to soon, it reached a peak, and I arched my back and gasped Sav's name.

I was almost to my second climac before Sav froze- and Alli walked into the room.

"Hey dork, I'm Ho-" she stopped dead when she saw the sight of us.

**A/N hahaha cliff hanger lol Hope you like it just need a couple of reviews too continue THANKS  
~Ki(33**


	4. Chapter 4: All Falls Down

Chapter 4: All Falls Down

Sav's Point of View

Alli's face went blank for a moment, and an almost disbelieving look replaced that for a split second, then her eyes widened. Her mouth opened the tiniest bit as she gasped, her hand flying up to her face to shield her eyes from the sight before her as she darted from the room. I looked down at Anya, whose face was filled with a little bit of everything. Shock and embarrassment . Finally after the shock washed away from her face she began laughing. I looked at her confused but then found the laughing contagious.

Finally the laughter hurt so bad that we both had to stop. I looked down at her and put my hand on her face and kissed her. I never wanted to stop as the kiss deepened and are tongues began to have a battle with one another. Suddenly I heard a gagging noise come from behind me. I looked at my sister who was blushing, but a lot less freaked out about being in the same room as us.

"Hey I don't care if you make out whatever, but can you please get some clothes on. I definitely didn't want to see this much of my brother. It's really disgusting," She was looking away as she said that and when she wasn't looking to the staircase she was looking at a wall, but never looking at neither me nor Anya. I don't blame her though.

She then walked away. I looked at Anya and got up. The embaressment of tonights events were a definant turn off. She covered herself as I got up. I laughed and threw her her clothes. She put them on in a hurry looking at the clock. I heard the door open as I was putting my pants on.

"Hello Savtaj," I heard I familiar name call. I trugged the pants on as I ran to the door.

"Uncle Sahaj" What was he doing here? Of course my parents would never actually leave me alone. They were having Uncle Sahaj and Aunt Saddie. See Aunt Saddie is white. My parents usually don't go to them for anything, but in this case I guess they were desperate.

I tried to keep them at the door for as long as I could. When they reached the family room Anya was fully dressed and sitting on the couch. She stood up when she saw my aunt and uncle. I almost laughed she was still in my t-shirt and Alli's leggingsl. I kept my cool as we walked in, but when I saw the look on my uncle's face I paniced.

"Um Uncle this is my French partner Anya. She needed some notes for a project we are working on and it was raining so i gave her a T-shirt and some of Alli's Leggings" The words came out so fast I honestly didn't really know what I was saying myself.

Anya looked at me with desperation in her eyes. I felt horriable but I couldn't tell him yet. Anya shook both of there hands and then she looked at me and said goodbye. As she walked towards the door I ran after her. I grabbed her arm and turned her around towards me. I seen the anger in her eyes. She also had tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sav just let me go", She spoke in a calm voice. Calm before the storm

As she walked out the door I felt my heart break in to a bajillion pieces. Tears formed in my eyes as the door slammed shut. I had to make everything right, but how could I do that. I couldn't tell them. Not yet everything would just fall apart again. I only have a couple of months until I'm eighteen. Why the hell did I have to go and screw everything up. Why do I always screw everything up.

1 Month Later

Fall/Senior year

**A/N Everything that happened between Sav and Anya at the beginning of season 10 didn't happen.. but Sav is still President and Holly J and Him are together. Bleh It makes me sick to even type that! SANYA FOREVER! OOO and do you think I should write a Sean and Emma story too?**

**Anya's POV**

After finding out about Sav and Holly J I have officailly decided it's forever over between Sav and I. No more games and no more lies. I'm still nice to him when I pass him in the halls I'm still civil. With my mom having Cancer and my dad sticking around alot more now I have a lot on my mind. Sav isn't my top priority. Holly J can have him. Maybe she will have more luck with him then me. I still miss him sometimes, but the past is the past no changing that. Oh god I have to go puke.

I run to the school bathroom in hyperspeed mode. Today is Powersquad competition I can't be sick. When I make it to the bathroom I run into a stull and throw up. It's crazy because I offically think I can never eat a breakfast bagel again. Thats all I ever eat in the morning and they keep making me sick. After rinsing my face and sticking a piece of gum in my mouth I proceide out of the bathroom. I was going to be late to my first class of the day but I don't really care.

**At the power squad competition**

I can feel my head spinning. I must be nervious. Chantey says I don't look to good. I tell her I will be fine. I can see Sav doing his president duties, he is at every game. For some reason I hate him. I hate him for everything he did to me. Him and Holly J are holding hands. I am probably the only one that notices. I hate him. I feel strange and I know I need some water, but it was our turn to go up. We decided on a Kesha theme this year. The song Tik tok started to play. I listened to the music feeling the sound but not really hearing the words.

By the time Your love is My Drug was on we were on fire. I was on a natural high. As they flipped me in the air I felt like I was actually flying. As I landed on my feet I swayed slightly. But my teammates kept me balanced as they lifted me for another flip. I landed it again. Blah Blah Blah began to play before I realized something was really wrong. But it was to late to say anything because Jenna and Chantay had already lifted me for the final pyramid. Blood ran down my leg. Well this was embarressing. I started my period in the middle of competition. Natures way of saying screw you!

I smiled slightly as I reached the top of the pyramid. But then I felt that naucious feeling again I was going to throw up. I felt wind rush passed me and thought it was a fan. Then I realized I couldn't feel anyones hands under my feet any longer. I was falling. I fell. When I felt the thump everything went black.

Some many faces filled my mind as I was in and out of conciousness. Sav, Holly J, Chantey, Jenna, KC, Riley, and finally my mother. They carry me out and put me in the Ambulance ..I think. I hear my mother telling people they couldn't go with. I tried to speak

"Riley" I spit out.

As soon as I felt Riley's hand I was reassured. He was my best friend and I was so glad he was there, but at the same time I felt like I should have called up Sav too. I could hear my mom and Riley talking but couldn't comprehend the words. I feel the nurses asking me what my name was as we reached the hospital. Then I seen the doctor. The first glance of the doctor was having my eye lids open and I having a flash light shined in my eye and then the other. I blink a few times and then I see him.

He asks me my name again and I tell him Anya Macpherson. He sticks a IV in my arm and decide that I should stay at the hospital. I'm tired but I can feel a pain in my lower part. I scream out. This was not a period! The doctor looked at me with shock. I point to where it hurts. He lifts the sheets off of me and sees a pool of blood. He asks me if I am pregnant I tell him not that I am aware. He decideds to take blood.

I am now fully awake and now feeling they effects of my fall and this pain in my lower parts. I find myself pondering about the doctors question. Are you pregnant? Am I? I don't know. Why is this happening to me? I look toward Riley who probably knows exactly what I am thinking. He always seems to know how I feel or what I am thinking. I can feel the blood soaking up the new sheets already. What the hell is wrong with me?

A hour in a hospital is probably the longest wait of anyones life. Doctors always seem to take their sweet time. As the doctors walks in I can see the sadness written on his face. Something is wrong. The doctor looks from me to my mother. You can defidently tell that my mother was sick. I felt bad for keeping her here. The doctor finally set his gaze on my mother and spoke.

"We would like you both to step out in the hallway for a moment. We need to speak with Anya." He shooed them out.

I gulped. Oh god this couldn't be good.

"Anya how many times have you had sexual Intercourse?"

"Um twice. Why whats going on."

"Anya I'm really sorry to inform you of this but you are pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5: Papa Don't Preach

Chapter 5: Papa Don't Preach

A week after Anya's Trip to the Hospital

Anya's POV

I walk into Degrassi fully prepaired for questions. To my surprise there was nothing. No questions… Completely nothing.. As I walked down the hallway I heard whispers and fingures being pointed at me. So that's how it was going to be. I kept feeling like they knew my secret. Like they could tell just by looking at me. To my surprise on the announcements I didn't see Sav. Holly J explained that Sav was in India with his family. Great I was all but emotionally ready to tell him.. What am I going to do now.

As I entered the classroom I over heard Holly J talking about her and Sav getting "Physical" before he left for Ahmedabad. Chantey coughed indicating my presence in the room. My eyes narrowed down to my feet. I was turning into the old me. Holly J won. Sav was hers now and I was left pregnant with his baby. I was confused and hurt. No more then a month ago Sav was telling me he loved me and that he was going to tell his parents about me. I walked out that door and he didn't follow me. What was I suppose to do just act like nothing happened. Yet again I was pushed aside. I won't be pushed away from meeting his family, but Holly J Sinclaire on the other hand. She has won. Just like last time.

After school I drove home in Lucy. School had seriously wore me out I was ready to crash on my full size bed and sleep until the baby was due. Or maybe until it just magically disappered. Sometimes I just wish life was like my LARPing. I could just go to the empress and have her cast the baby away. When I pulled into my driveway I noticed a Black Volvo. O god it was my father. What was he doing here. After his last visit I made sure he knew I didn't want to see him. After his racial problems with Sav I couldn't imagine how he would feel about me being pregnant with Sav's child. I considered going somewhere, but Sav was the only one I would go to with this stuff. I tried calling Riley from my cell. All I heard was Riley and Zane yelling at the top of there lungs "THIS IS RILEYS PHONE!PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP!" Suddenly it was the most annoying thing ever.

"Hey Riley it's Anya..I might need you pretty soon. Getting ready to tell my mom and dad. Yes my dad is here. Help!" Then I hung up.

I walked into the house totally prepaired for my dad's annoying voice. Instead I saw my dad and mom sitting at the table both stairing at me. Silence surronding the entire house. I put my backpack and coat on the coat rack and walked into the dinning room. My mom looked down and I worried what was wrong. I felt the atmosphere and it was tense. Did they figure it out. I was only a month was I really showing that bad.

"Mom, I'm so sorry" was all I could get out of my mouth. I broke down crying.

"Oh Anya how did you know.. Oh honey I wanted to tell you sooner but I wanted your father here. I start Kemo in a week and I would like for you to go stay with him for awhile" WAIT WHAT!

"Mom What are you talking about Kemo. You don't have.. Wait you guys don't know about the pregnancy." I covered my mouth as I said it.

All in a couple sentences I accidently told my mom and dad about my pregnancy and discovered that my mom has cancer. O god.. My mom was stunned. What was she thinking? Was she angry with me? Then I turned to my Sperm donor. He was pissed. I doubted I was living with him now. His face filled with disgust.

And who's is it." He asked in a harsh tone

"Mine." I replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"You know what I mean, Anya. Who is the father?"

I gulped a couple of times and answered. "Sav"

"That Koran loving freak" he yelled

"JOHN!" my mother yelled.

I stepped back a few steps back now because he was now in my face. I then realized how childish he was and smiled.

"You know what Dad, yes I am pregnant and you know what I'm also Muslim too. And I would never in a million years live with you."

A week later!

The Bhandari Household

Sav's Pov

verything seemed to be fine. Unpacking was going by.. I threw everything in my dirty clothes hamper and was done. As I went to plop down on my bed I hear my mom at the bottom of the stairs.

"Savtaj"

Something is off.. She has panic in her voice...

I walked halfway down the stairs when i seen my father holding a package in his hand. I almost laughed. For a second it looked like one of my... I stepped a little bit closer and there it was, but it couldn't be... In his hands was one of my **condoms!** Where did that come from. All of them were upstairs in my top drawer. All of them except for the one I left laying in my living room after me and Anya, but wait. Oh shit we didn't use one. I hadn't even thought about. I just immediatly dropped my head and kept looking down.

"And exactly what were you planning on doing with this in **my house**." he said emphassising the word my.

"I umm... Dad it's not." I tried to come up with a excuse, but my mind failed me. I put my head down once more.

"Savtaj...look at us," my mother pleaded. I looked up at her. Her eyes told me she was ashamed and heartbroken. I know she wanted to always see the good in me, but ever since that stupid concert nothing has been the same. I almost had there trust back, but of course Mom had to clean from under the couch today.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry" I said in my last attempt to save myself.

"Did you think we are unintelligent Sav?" My father asked

I shook my head no.

"Then why on earth would you think we wouldnt find this?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"Exactly! You never think Savtaj... that is what is wrong with you,.. Now what will happen if you have sex and get a girl pregnant. Then you will be thinking won't you! You will be thinking how you are going to tell us and where you are going to go." He took a breath and then continued. "You are lucky your uncle checked in and told us that Anya was here, but he said you two looked like you were behavioing like respectful children, If I find out else wise you will be homeschooled or I will send you to a all boys school. I will no longer have my rules test by you or Alliah. Now go to your room no phone or going anywhere."

I walked up to my room in fear of my father. Then suddenly I heard my phone go off. I looked around my room making sure there was nobody there. The text was from Anya.

Sav we need to talk. Meet me at the park down from your house at 10

Anya

With that I closed my phone. It took a little bit but I finally slipped out of the house. My stomach turned, I wondered what was wrong.. As I saw Anya I gulped. Here goes nothing

**hahahahaha I know you all hate me for not updating sooner but here it is finally chapter 5.. comments will help me stay motivated so COMMENT! Or I kick you as my choir teacher says lol... anyways comment greatly appericiated.. chapter 6 should be up this week Love YA ALL) ~Kailee**


End file.
